


Taking Up The Mantle Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenges, Character Death, F/M, M/M, joe takes up the goggles, therefore making him a gogglehead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Issuing a challenge to 01 fans on AO3 about a Gogglehead!Joe AU.Both pairing options listed in tags.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Kido Jou | Joe Kido, Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Tachikawa Mimi





	1. Chapter 1

Setting up a challenge for Digimon 01 fans on Ao3, as well as Fanfiction.

Basically, the challenge is this: (Warning for like... main character death)

Tai and Agumon die tragically during a battle against a very powerful Digimon.

However, all hope is not lost.

Joe approaches the dying Tai, and after talking to him while he dies, Tai decides to give his goggles to Joe, and with it...

Joe is double-crested, meaning he has the Crests of both Courage and Reliability.

Joe must now lead the DigiDestined to save both the Real and Digital worlds from evil.

Possible Pairings:

If straight, it must be Joumi.

If gay, it must be Joe/Matt.

No poly.

Any other relationships with the other Digidestined must be kept platonic.

Joe Notes:

He must go through large amounts of character development, as he has taken up the gogglehead mantle from Tai, who is, as previously stated, dead in this universe.

You can't stretch him too out of character, though. He has to at least act like _Joe_.

Joe would reasonably have depression because of Tai's death. You are encouraged to talk about it, just please don't let it take over the story. I know mental health is an important thing to talk about, and I understand.

Also, Joe's depression can't be cured by his love interest. Doesn't happen in real life, wouldn't happen here.

Absolutely have him do the gogglehead "Love and Friendship" speech thing. Poke fun at it if you wish, maybe have him be like "oh no i'm turning into tai" if you wish.

Out of Story Notes:

ABSOLUTELY NO SEX! They are CHILDREN!

If it must be rated M or E, it must be for extreme amounts of violence, and/or gratuitous amounts of swearing.

Otherwise, you should probably keep it a G or T rating, at most.

No pairing bashing allowed.

You are not allowed to kill off any other Digidestined besides Tai or Agumon. Just them, sorry.

Crossover Notes:

Keep it within the 01 universe if you're only doing one installment of the story.

If you're gonna make it a multi-part saga, Xros Wars that thing. :P

No crossovers outside the Digimon Universe, and no Psi/Adventure reboot.

Meiko from Tri. is allowed, just no Meicoomon digivolving past Champion.

Extra Note:

If you're doing the multi-part saga thing, you have my permission to break the "no crossovers outside of digimon universe" part of the rule and have him trounce around like Smartish!BAMF!Naruto if you wish. :P

(Just be aware the "Make him act like Joe" rule still applies here.)


	2. Before I Forget (Extra Notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra notes I may have forgotten in my prompt.

You are not required to use the dub names, you can use the original names if you wish.

(Hell, you can use the names from the non-English language dubs if you wish.)

It doesn't have to be in English, but I would prefer it to be so I'm able to read it, as I am an Anglo-Canadian who never knew more then a few words of French, and don't know practically anything in any other languages.

Omegamon must be called WildOmegamon, as it is not the usual Omegamon, as it is a fusion of Vikemon and MetalGarurumon, instead of the usual WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. (Remember, Tai's death starts off this entire story)

The focus should be more on the adventure, and less on the romance and angst, but don't cut the romance and angst out completely.

Why am I issuing this as a challenge instead of writing it myself?:

I am an essential worker during this pandemic, and have very little time to write fanfiction nowadays. :P


End file.
